O Frabjous Day - House Rules
Game night is alright for fightin' I'm going to be just arranging the playing times whenever it's convenient for people, rather than picking a certain day every week and sticking with it--we've seen that that just doesn't work out. That said, if you know you won't be able to make a session, let somebody know. Real life taking precedent is fine and great, but I personally have better things to do than stare at a wall for an hour while I wait to see if you're going to log in. What do you mean you 'use' the sword? You can't tell if a sword is magical by swinging it! It's not a lightsaber! You can start out with Hedgespun weapons and such, treated as Tokens of the same dot level. You can find the dot system for Hedgespun stuff on Rites of Spring, page 139. Venomous stuff isn't allowed, because a weapon that's basically one-hit-kill versus most humans is cheap as hell that way. Basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes You can drop Clarity for XP at character generation, as outlined on Changeling, page 75, under Clarity. Sometimes White Wolf is ambiguous or something Some of the oneiromancy rules in the core book only sort of almost kinda make sense. If you look at them sideways. In French. Fortunately, a long and drawn-out thread on the White Wolf forums many moons ago came up with unified, rather less nonsensical ones, so I'll be using those. And they are: Entering your own dreams There are two ways to enter your own dreams as far as I can tell. By falling asleep normally or by using a meditation roll to fall into a "deep meditative sleep". Both methods allow you to enter and alter your own dreams as you wish. The text preceding the table with target numbers and destination dreams regards entering the dreams of others and requires the expenditure of a point of Glamour, but it is stated this only applies to entering the dreams of others through a pledge so I assume that point is not paid when entering your own dream. It also requires you to be in the Hedge or a Hollow but since a changeling can always enter his own dreams without the need for the presence of the Hedge I assume that is not required either when using the meditation roll. Entering your fetch's dreams Here there would seem to be three ways to accomplish the same task. First by falling asleep naturally and expending one point of willpower or to use a meditation roll with the requisite number of successes or to use a meditation roll to enter your own dream and then expending a willpower point. The first method is clear cut and explicitly stated to work as described in the rulebook but I feel the second method requires some examination. By making a meditation roll with the requisite number of successes you enter your fetch's dream, since you don't need a pledge to enter the dreams of your fetch I assume the expenditure of Glamour is not required and since you can enter your fetch's dreams in your normal sleep the presence of the Hedge shouldn't be necessary either. Considering you're making a meditation roll with a target number for a specific destination the willpower point used to enter your fetch's dreams when sleeping normally shouldn't be required either. Wich leaves the third method, and this is pure speculation since it is neither supported or forbidden in the rules as far as I can tell. By making a meditation roll to enter your own dreams should you not then be able to expend a willpower point to automatically enter your fetch's dreams? Or does the usage of the meditation roll to fall asleep prohibit the willpower expenditure? Entering dream-tasked dreams Entering the dreams of others through pledges can only be accomplished by making a meditation roll while in a Hollow or the Hedge, this also seems clear cut and I can't find anything to suggest an alternative interpretation. Entering other dreams Forging the Dream (the two-dot clause of Contracts of Dreams) can also be used to allow the user to enter and manipulate a dream with oneiromancy or oneiromachy. The restriction on needing to see the sleeper remains. Dot Permanancy, the topic I couldn't come up with a witty name for This seems to be a pretty common house rule for White Wolf games, and I generally like it. Any merits you buy that represent objects or people--Retainer, Token, Hedge Beast Companion, Hollow, and so on--are more or less permanent unless you do something stupid. That is, if you buy a few dots in Retainer, you have my word that he's not going to get beaten to death in the first fight unless things go really badly. If events conspire to deny you access to that for good, like your retainer dying, you'll get a free replacement sooner or later. On the other hand, anything that you pick up in play is in the air. If you just fast-talk somebody into being your retainer, I can kill them off for reals. If you beat up somebody and take a Hollow from them, there's no guarantee that somebody else won't try to take it over while you're away. If you want permanancy for these things, you just have to buy the appropriate level of Merit to cover them. Basically, this means that I can give you temporary Tokens or followers or whatever during play to make things more interesting, but if you really want to hang onto them, you can. Summer Court wuz hear, Autumn courtiers r gay Since the Autumn mantle effects in the book are more or less unilaterally understood to suck eggs, I'mma be using this instead: 1 dot- +1 to all Occult rolls. 3 dots- Cost for buying Wyrd becomes 7 xp/dot instead of 8. 5 dots- May spend 1 Willpower to reroll a failed contract activation once per day. Category:O Frabjous Day